


A Very Christmas Miracle

by VixenQuin



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenQuin/pseuds/VixenQuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is doomed to spend Christmas alone since his boyfriend Tom is stuck on an airport due to snowstorms. Or will a Christmas Miracle and a little bit of faith change more than one destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> First published on December 30th 2010

The sweet scent of freshly baked ginger bread cookies widely spread across the living room as it matched perfectly with the dim, romantic light made by candles; all the while traditional Christmas songs softly provided a pleasant background sound. It was how Christmas Eve got by at the residence of Gustav Schäfer every single year. All his friends and their partners would come and they'd talk about their past year and made predictions about the year to come while preparing one heck of a Christmas meal for the day after. This year seemed like every other but alas, something was off.   
  
While the long couch and the floor in front of it were occupied by Gustav’s friends and their respective partners, a tall, slender man sat in the most outer corner of the couch. With his long legs safely tucked underneath him, Bill Trümper nipped from his glass of Glühwein. He observed every single couple with his bright chocolate brown eyes – who were perfectly made up with black eyeliner and glittery black eye shadow – and couldn’t help but to be a bit jealous of all the gooey love that was clearly present. There were Georg and his girlfriend - who was currently pregnant; Andreas and his latest lover - who this time was a guy, and a childhood friend of Gustav with his girlfriend. Also, Gustav and his husband were somewhere in the house.    
  
Bill wasn't the only single there or one of those 'forever-alone'- types. On the contrary; he probably was in the best relationship of them all. He had a boyfriend, Tom Kaulitz, who was more like his husband. Tom always made time for him; they never got sick of each other; understood each other and the needs of one another perfectly and very rarely fought. There was always something in their relationship that made the other couples totally envy them.    
  
But Tom wasn't there right now. A few days prior he left to the Netherlands by plane to pay a quick visit to his sick grandmother before the holidays. But one his way back, heavy snowstorms had attacked all of Europe and shut down every form of public transportation. In result, Tom had been stuck on an airport on the total other side of the country for the past few days and the chance that he would be home for Christmas was smaller than the chance that Santa Claus would turn out to be actually real. After hearing this news, there was absolutely nothing that could cheer Bill up in the slightest. He didn’t care for presents or being with friends and family; he just wanted his boyfriend next to him on the most cheerful days of the year.   
  
  
For the umpteenth time he took his iPhone out of his pocket but saw that there was no message. The last one that he had gotten was from Tom saying that the latter man’s cell phone was running out of battery and that he would be unable to text or call. As he tucked the device away again, he locked eyes with Andreas - his best friend.    
Andreas had been watching for him for a while as he took in the endless blabber from his own boyfriend, and he couldn’t feel anymore sorry for Bill than he did now. In his opinion Bill deserved it the most to be with his lover for the holidays. He shot a look of compassion at Bill and Bill answered it with a sad but honest smile.   
  
“Go talk to him. Or hug him to death or whatever. The poor guy needs it,” his partner, Kevin, whispered in his ear. Andreas nodded and did how his love advised him. He stood up and walk towards the kitchen. On his way there he grabbed Bill’s hand and dragged him along without accepting any form of objection.    
  
In the kitchen, Gustav and his husband Alejandro were slow dancing to the music as a cake was being baked in the oven. They both parted as Andreas leaded their mutual friend in to the good smelling room and Alejandro darted to them right away to hug the tall raven haired man.    
  
“Don’t let my mood spoil your night,” Bill said quietly. “Just go on. I’ll be fine.”   
  
“No you will not, not while Tom’s absent. And you do not spoil anything,” Alejandro stated in his German-with-slight-Spanish-accent.“Now shut up and let me hug you.”    
  
  
Everyone in the kitchen laughed as Alejandro got his way and Bill hugged him back as well, knowing that he very much needed this right now. After some more hugging and optimistic Christmas- chatter they joined the others with freshly set Glühwein and hot chocolate milk; but as the evening progressed Bill was less able to handle the thick air of love. At one point his mind loudly screamed to get out of there as soon as possible as the area made him feel like he was suffocating. He just needed his Tom right there and then with him and everything would be alright.   
  
  
“Gusti,” he whispered on a slight panicked tone to the man sitting right next to him. When Gustav responded with a worried frown, Bill motioned to the hallway. Right after he left to the hallway and Gustav followed right after. Bill paced a little while fidgeting with the hem of his turtleneck shirt and avoiding Gustav’s direct gaze.    
  
“I think I’m going home,” Bill said carefully, knowing this wouldn’t be right with his friend or any of his friends for that matter.   
  
“What! Wait! No!” Gustav loudly exclaimed and looked as confused as a person was able to be.   
  
“What’s going on?” Georg yelled as he stormed into the hallway; Andreas, Alejandro and Kevin were right on his heels while the rest of the guest now looked from a distance.   
  
“I think I’m going home,” Bill repeated; now with flushed cheeks due to the huge amount of unwanted attention. “I’m sorry guys. I don’t wanna disappoint you but I just can’t handle being here like this without Tom.”   
  
“But Billy,” Georg whined as he stepped to his friend and wrapped an arm around his slender body. “The fact that Tom isn’t here is exactly why you should be. No one should spend Christmas alone. It’s just that time of the year that you should be together with your loved ones.”    
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and a single tear slowly made his way over Bill’s pale cheek. He was truly grateful for having such amazing friends but this wasn’t making him happy and him not being happy would eventually lead to the rest not being happy.   
  
“I really appreciate it guys but I’ll live. If I really feel lonely tomorrow, I’ll come back within a heartbeat. But for now I really have to go, please understand,” he deeply sighed.   
  
Knowing there was no way they could change his mind, the others decided to let the poor man go. It would be like heartless torture to force him to stick around anyway. One by one they greeted him with either a hug, a fierce handshake or a kiss on the cheek. Only Gustav, Georg and Andreas stuck around a little bit longer than the rest while Bill slipped into his thick coat, scarf and hat. They offered him a ride home and just provided that very needed support. Bill declined the ride though, claiming he didn’t want any of his friends to drive in the extreme snowy weather- especially not under the influence of the Glühwein - and that a walk in the fresh air would do him good.   
  
“Call as soon as you’re home so we know you’re safe and just call as soon as something is up. Not a single snowstorm will keep us from saving your bony ass,” Andreas mocked just the light up the situation. It brought a slight smile on Bill’s face and he lightly punched Andreas against his arm. For the last time he all greeted them before entering the big white world outside of Gustav’s warm house.   
  
  
Bill and Tom didn’t live that far from Gustav’s but seeing that the top layer of the snow was on quite a big distance from the actual ground, Bill did at least three times as long as normal to get there. He didn’t mind though. Despite the cold, being away from the sickly sweet house of his friend and his own cold and lonely house was a warm and welcome pastime. He took all his time and literally strolled to the place he called home.    
  
But upon arriving an unfortunate event seemed to have taken place. He could see lights coming from their living room through the window of the kitchen but he was sure that he turned them off before leaving to Gustav’s. Bill always turned off all the lights, always. Robbing someone was bad, but robbing someone one Christmas Eve was beyond words. It infuriated Bill.   
  
Very slowly and silently he unlocked and opened the front door with one hand while he typed in the alarm number in his phone with the other. He sneaked into the dark hallway and was truly shocked; Christmas songs were to be heard from the living room. Not just any Christmas song but ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside’. The one song he and Tom always danced to at least five times per Christmas day. What robber would play Christmas songs and specifically that one too?   
  
On his toes Bill sneaked to his living room; set the door ajar and peaked through it. A loud gasp escaped from his mouth as the person in the room had a fright and dropped a box of wooden Christmas tree figurines. Bill looked at the guy while his eyes immediately filled with thick tears and sobs came out nowhere. There right in front him, only a couple of feet away and now with a huge grin on his face, stood his one and only true love; his Tom.    
  
  
“Bills! Finally you’re here!” Tom exclaimed and stepped to his boyfriend but against expectations, Bill started to cry and actually stepped back and away from him.    
  
“Bills,” Tom whispered very confused. He had missed his boyfriend more than anything and wanted to be with him for Christmas more than anything and now that both his wishes came true, Bill reacted like this. He reached out to him with his hand but Bill refused to come closer. The latter man just cried and shook his head as a kept looking at Tom. “Bills? What’s wrong? What did I do wrong?”   
  
“I’m scared,” Bill sobbed loudly and wiped his now stained eyes.   
  
“For what?” Tom pleaded as he now to started to feel desperate. His own eyes welled up though he wanted to stay strong and refused to cry.   
  
“I’m scared that I’m dreaming and that any moment now I’ll open my eyes and you’re not gonna be here,” Bill answered with a thick, hoarse voice. Tom now chuckled and just stepped forward. Bill was set on keeping the distance, afraid of having his heart broken by such a vivid dream and kept walking backwards into the hall until he was caught between a wall and Tom. All the while, their eyes were locked.    
  
Tom came as close as possible. He could now smell Bill. The light manly smell from Bill’s deodorant mixed with a little hint of vanilla coming from Bill’s hair penetrated his nose. It was exactly how he had remembered it over the past few lonely days. He was close enough to feel Bill’s body heat and it actually warmed him up though Bill had come from the freezing outside world and he had been inside for a while. He took a strand of Bill’s hair between his fingers and pulled not too hard, not too soft. Bill let out a very soft whimper of pain through his lips and Tom grinned again.   
  
“Did you feel that?”   
  
“Yeah, it hurt a little.”   
  
“You felt the pain so it was real. So this is real. We really standing right in front of each other in our house on the evening before Christmas.”   
  
The words very slowly dawned on Bill but when he finally really realized the true meaning behind it, he too started to grin.   
  
“You’re here. You’re really actually here!”   
  
Tom nodded with tears of joy in his eyes and Bill copied it before squealing out of joy and jumping right into the arms of the man he loved so much.   
  
“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God,” Bill chanted as he wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck and pretty much locked them while Tom took a firm hold of Bill’s tiny waist and lifted the light-weight man into the air. Both sobbed happy tears as they embraced each other. Bill nuzzled his face into the crook of Tom’s neck and Tom did the same with Bill’s vanilla hair as he let his hand roam around Bill’s back. When they finally parted a bit, their lips immediately connected with each other. It was a very slow but deep passionate kiss like a kiss between a freshly reunited couple should be. After that Tom finally set Bill back on the ground and cupped his lover's face.    
  
"I love you," he breathed against Bill's lips before kissing him again. Bill managed to squeeze in a mumbled reply in the form of 'i love you too' and moaned when Tom started to devour the soft delicate skin of his neck. It was his most sensitive spot and Tom knew all too well that kissing Bill there would make the man totally melt in his arms. Bill did melt and so did Tom when Bill cried out how he had missed Tom so.   
  
"But how?" Bill whispered when they really parted and they now stood with their hands entangled.    
  
"Let’s go to the living room. It's so much warmer in there than here and I already made some hot chocolate for when you got here."    
  
Bill simply nodded and let Tom lead him to living room. Only now he really noticed what Tom had done to the room. All the windows had star-shaped lights hanging in front of them; little angels and snowmen decorated several furniture as well as Christmas-themed candles. And he had put up the Christmas tree and decorated it. He was almost done when Bill had interrupted him. It looked as romantic as Gustav's house did, if not even more.    
  
"I know we usually decorate together but I thought I'd surprise you because I thought that maybe you weren't in the Christmas mood so much."    
  
"Yeah, that was it," Bill sighed with a big smile. "I wasn't but I'm now though. And it's totally okay that you did it. It looks so gorgeous. Thank you, honey."    
  
"Any time, baby. Now sit down and I'll go get the hot chocolate." Tom kissed his boyfriend sweetly on the lips and pushed him slightly by the hips. Bill did what he was told and in the main time tried to wrap around his mind around the fact that this was actually happening and that it was happening in pure reality.    
  
Quite soon Tom returned with two steamy mugs of chocolate and set them on the table before sitting next to his lover. Immediately Bill snuggled up to him and lay with his head atop of Tom's trained abdomen and tom began to softly stroke through bills hair. Again the locked eyes and exchanged the most loving gazes. They were like teens in love all over again.   
  
“So how did you get here? I thought you said you were completely stuck out there.”   
  
“I was. I was at an airport and nothing was leaving there. No planes, not trains, no busses… It was madness out there. Thousands of people couldn’t leave. There was a limited amount of cabs and those only went in the direct neighborhood of the airport. Not a single cab driver dared to drive to far with this weather; let alone to the other side of the country.    
“So at the airport I met an old lady, Doris. She was just over her seventies and was on her way to stay with her son and his family for the holidays. She was a wonderful, sweet lady and we kept each other company. She had a lot of entertaining stories from her younger days to tell. She had quite the turbulent life. But though she was young of spirit, she really wasn’t physical. I ran errands for her; got her food and drinks so she could take her meds or an extra blanket when she was cold and helped her to the bathroom.   
“Right after she had left her plane, she managed to have contact with her son and he was on his way to pick her up because he’d rather go to a thousand storms than to leave his mother at an airport. He finally arrived yesterday afternoon. Doris had told him how I had been taken care of her and he was very grateful for it. He wanted to pay me for it at first but I refused that. Then he asked me where I was going and it turned out that he lives in a village right outside our city. So instead of money, he offered me a ride and that I accepted right away. We drove very slow and long due to the snow and had to stay over at a motel but they dropped me off about two hours ago. I wanted to surprise you so that’s why I hadn’t let you know that I was coming home for Christmas after all.”   
  
“Wow,” Bill sighed astonished. “It sounds like one of those totally unrealistic fairytales with a perfect happily ever after. Still, I almost want to run to that village and thank Doris on my knees that she got my man home.”    
  
Tom snickered after hearing Bill’s comments and let his free hand slip under Bill’s shirt. He simply stroked the smooth skin of Bill’s stomach and hips and grinned when he saw how such simple movements still made Bill blush after all those years they’d been together.   
  
“I love it when you call me your man,” he whispered seductively with a naughty glance in his eye.   
  
“I just love it that you are my man,” Bill replied in the same way. He hooked his finger around the collar of Tom’s shirt and pulled him down while he lifted himself up. “You’re mine and mine alone,” he said before kissing Tom. Suddenly it dawned on him that he hadn’t fulfilled an important promise.   
  
“Oh Gosh, I still need to call the boys. I promised I would when I got home. They’re probably worried sick. Oh, they would be truly happy to know you’re home but they might force us to come over.”   
  
“No,” Tom grumbled. “All I wanted when I was at the airport was to snuggle with you on this couch and watch cheesy Christmas movies. Now that I get to do it, I’m gonna do it too. I’m sorry for Gusti and the rest but you’re mine for the first day of Christmas. We’ll visit them on Boxing Day, okay. And I texted Andreas that I was home and that you were too when I got the hot chocolate. I told him we’d call later.”    
  
Bill smiled thankful and let himself relax back into the mood they just worked to. “Now listen. It’s Christmas in a few hours and my man and I haven’t danced to our favorite Christmas song all year. I want my dance, mister.”   
  
“There’s nothing else that I’d want to do right now,” Tom said before lifting Bill up in his arms with the biggest ease. He left Bill in the middle of the living room before letting the romantic tunes of ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ fill the room. Then he courteously bowed to Bill and took him in his arms. With his arms around Bill’s waist and Bill’s arms around his neck, they slowly swayed across the room. They looked in each other’s eyes the entire time and heavy sparks of love sprung all around.   
  
“I’ve been wondering for a while: What’s with the big bow on your bandana?” Bill asked with a curious look on the big red bow that had been pinned to Tom’s black bandana the entire time.   
  
“Remember that I’d texted you to ask what you wanted for Christmas. You replied with ‘All I want for Christmas is you’. So I just did as you wish and wrapped myself for you in so kind of way. I hope you like it and wasn’t hoping too hard for something materialistic.”   
  
“Tommy, this year more than ever I really realized how much I appreciate it that you are in my life and wanting you by my side for the holidays is really all I wanted. You’re the best gift ever.”   
  
“Good,” was the only thing Tom replied.    
  
It was the one answer he needed to give him that little bit of confidence he needed to execute his real Christmas gift. A gift that was being symbolized by the silver ring in the blue, velvet box that he kept in the pocket of his little too large jeans right now. He really would give himself to Bill and if Bill gave the right answer, he really would be getting Bill for Christmas. He wanted nothing more, he needn’t anything more. Bill was all he wanted. As the love of his life laid his head on Tom’s shoulder and sung a long with the lyrics, Tom thought about the days leading up to the holidays and he could only think that him slow dancing right now with his hopefully-soon-to-be-fiancé was one very Christmas miracle.   
  
“Merry Christmas, Bills,” he whispered as his eyes welled up a little and he pressed Bill closer to his chest and the heart beating inside of it. The heart that was only beating for Bill.   
  
“Merry Christmas to you too, Tommy,” Bill smiled. He didn’t know what was going to happen but as ‘his man’ was pulling him closer, he could practically feel Tom’s heart beating. He didn’t know why, but he had a hunch that Tom was going to do something huge; something impacting; something life-changing. He didn’t know what, where or when, but he knew that Tom being there to do what he had planned was a wonderful act of faith – and Doris. It was a very Christmas miracle.


End file.
